


Кто не допускает ошибок.

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Карл VIII возвращается к стенам Рима, чтобы отомстить семье Борджиа.





	Кто не допускает ошибок.

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2012

**К** арл VIII, король Франции и Неаполитанского королевства, угрюмо окинул взглядом шумный лагерь. Он осадил в себе желание заорать на стоящих рядом адъютантов, чтобы трубили, к чертовой матери, отбой. Было ещё рано, а солдаты — не дети у мамкиных юбок, чтобы отправлять их спать засветло. К тому же, от того, что они лягут и закроют по приказу глаза, завтра не наступит быстрее, как бы того ни хотелось королю. Солдаты ни в чем не провинились. И завтра их ждет награда за то, что они — единственные, кто любит Карла VIII таким, каков он есть.  
Солнце только спустилось к горизонту, и кашевары начали раздавать похлебку. Чадила дорожная кузня. Король угрюмо сплюнул себе под ноги и вернулся в свой шатер, где заседали генералы, облизывавшие планы завтрашнего разгрома Рима, как и свои покрытые жиром, капающим с прожаренного мяса, пальцы. Они не смеялись и не делили победу. Они знали: несмотря на то, что армия папского престола слаба и малочисленна, ее еще надо победить. Они принадлежали королю телом и душой, как он — Войне, и не знали лишнего бахвальства. Их смех был грубым и уверенным. Это, да еще, пожалуй, злое французское вино, кубок с которым оказался у Карла в руках, стоило усесться на треногий, неказистый, как и он сам, стул, заставили криво ухмыльнуться.  
Карл VIII прекрасно знает, что он — не красавец: низок, толст и хром, а на лицо даже мать смотреть боялась, сравнивая своего ребенка то с корягой, то с лягушкой. Корона его ни хрена не красила. К тому же, он грубиян, как считало изысканное общество. Но Карла это вполне устраивало: все, кому нужно было, понимали его прямолинейность, честность и жестокость. Может, он и вышел неказистым как человек, но как меч Войны — он прям и несгибаем, а лезвие заточено так, что можно обрезать у спящей девицы волосы – она и не заметит. И завтра этот меч обрушится на Рим.  
Его войска осадят хлипкие стены и перебьют сосунков под знаменем Папы. Никто не посмеет выскользнуть из города. Ничьих слов он не станет слушать: речи итальянцев – яд.  
Он криво скалится надменно восседающей рядом Катерине Сфорца. Та мягко улыбается ему в ответ. Женщина! Лицемерка! Доспехи ей как корове седло. Что может знать о войне женщина? Завтра она увидит Её настоящее лицо, и поймет – то недоразумение, что носит имя Войны здесь, – как последняя шлюха перед чистотой Девы Марии. Карл никогда больше не совершит ту же ошибку: ни одному слову ни одного итальянца не будет больше веры! Он верит только себе и своим людям, своей матери–Войне!  
Катерина Сфорца ненадолго переживет Рим.  
Карл VIII войдет в город, и пока его люди будут грабить богатые дворцы и базилики, он направит коня в храм Святого Петра, чтобы собственноручно стащить этого выблядка Александра VI с его насеста. Карл отрежет ему язык и отсечет пальцы. Он поймает старшего из сыновей этого Папы, сосунка, сбежавшего от первого же пушечного залпа, и убьет его на глазах отца. Он прикажет привести Лукрецию Борджиа и отдаст её солдатам: сам не желает касаться этой лживой твари. Чезаре Борджиа он оставит в живых. Его участь – сидеть на цепи и подставлять свой зад, чтобы удовлетворять короля, пока тому не надоест. Но это – потом, а пока этот «кардинал» с сердцем проклятого убийцы, будет смотреть, как Карл станет искать душу его отца. Она должна быть черна, как ночь, и зловонна, как геенна, ведь уже принадлежит Аду. Один шибко умный малый потчевал короля сказками, что душа де живет во чреве человека. Другой говорил, что в голове, а третий — в сердце. У Карла VIII есть хорошие палачи и удостовериться в том, что, по крайней мере, в брюхе нет души, Папа сможет сам. К сожалению, сердце не извлечь, кроме как с жизнью, а если начать с головы, Борджиа потеряет рассудок. Карл будет смотреть и пить сладкое, как кровь ненавистного выродка, вино — с той лишь разницей, что хорошим вином из добрых рук нельзя отравиться. Может быть, он заставит Александра VI подписать признание в том, что его душа продана Сатане… и позволит пожить ещё немного, пока тот ползает по холодному камню безмолвного храма в луже крови и мочи, путаясь в собственных кишках.  
Потом Карл соберет в той же зале конклав… он заставит их снять с себя все одежды и украшения. Он объявит о новой власти – власти Войны. Венец Папы получит тот, кто останется в живых. Бог создал зверей вперед людей. Они безгрешны, и деяния их чисты. Но среди зверей выживает сильнейший, и такое же правило должно быть среди людей. А если откажутся – он запустит к ним разъяренных зверей. И пусть люди постигнут величие Бога!  
Он сам наденет тиару на окровавленную голову последнего живого клирика. А потом, когда вся Италия станет одним пожаром над свалкой мертвых тел, он оставит её, разграбленную, на милость чумы, а нового Папу заберет с собой в Авиньон. Как дикого зверя. Карл наденет ему на шею веревку, а свободный конец привяжет к повозке с маркитантками, Клирикам нужно познать Бога с чистого листа, так пусть начнет безгрешным, как скотина.  
Карл требует налить себе ещё вина.  
Он знает, как поют клинки и льется кровь. Он любит стоны Войны и ценит её крепкие объятья, пропахшие порохом и сталью. В них Карл — прекраснее многих. Войне все равно, как он выглядит: она любит своего сына за крепкую руку, несгибаемую волю и жестокую честность. Он поет во славу Её. Война коронует его победой, потому что Карл достоин того. И он уже давно знает, что королем чувствует себя только на поле брани. Сражаясь и пожиная плоды победы, он счастлив.  
  
Виттория думает о том, что завтра она может умереть. Завтра могут умереть очень и очень многие. И папа Александр VI, и красавица Джулия Форнезе, и те люди, что днями и ночами отливают из гипса фальшивые пушки. И даже Чезаре Борджиа, который, несмотря на то, что носит сутану кардинала, храбр и отважен как настоящий воин. Вот сейчас он проверяет её работу. Часть пушек — уже на стенах Рима, и пути назад нет.  
— Они как настоящие, — и Виттория рада услышать в его голосе удовлетворение.  
— Спасибо, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
Чезаре улыбается, и Виттория думает, что он очень красив.  
— Ты сделал невозможное, Витторио! — он хлопает её по плечу, и Виттория благодарит Бога за спасительный полумрак мастерских, который не позволяет увидеть, как она краснеет. — Отдыхай. Закончить они могут и без тебя.  
— Хорошо, ваше высокопреосвящество, — повторяет она.  
Чезаре кивает и уходит. Виттория и не собирается идти спать: она должна быть уверена, что все сделали верно и в срок. Она проверяет детализацию гипсовых фигур… Вдруг Виттория ощущает на шее чье-то дыхание, и низкий тихий голос звучит за спиной:  
— Отдыхай, мальчик.  
Она резко оборачивается и отступает. От мужчины пахнет луком, крепкой дешевой выпивкой и опасностью. Он криво ухмыляется, отрезает кусок яблока, что держит в руках, и отправляет себе в рот. Его руки грязны и кажутся черными, но он не обращает внимания. Она часто видела этого человека рядом с Чезаре Борджиа, но никогда тот не говорил с ней.  
— Я не могу допустить ошибки, — говорит она. — Я должен все проверить.  
— Знаешь, кто не допускает ошибок, мальчик? — он смотрит исподлобья, и Виттория чувствует беспричинный животный страх. — Смерть.  
Мужчина разворачивается и уходит.


End file.
